herofandomcom-20200223-history
Michelle Flaherty
Michelle Flaherty is one of the main protagonist in American Pie series. She is the only female more popular in the American Pie Series. Michelle was a band geek who always has a catch phrase, this one time at band camp. Michelle was kind of like Jim Levenstein guardian angel. She always their when he need her. She fit in with American Pie guys right away and became one of the guys. She also helped Jim lose his virginity to her and also likes Jim the way he was. She later married him and became the mother of his son. Biography Prior American Pie In her teenage years Michelle was a member of the East Great Falls High band and an outcast. She attended Tall-Oaks band with her best friend Selena Vega, where they secretly learned how perform at sex better. American Pie During her senior year, Michelle and her friends tired join the egotistical sex-obsessed jock Steve Stifler's party. However, Stilfer made up a lie to keep them from coming in. After she saw the embarrassing video of Jim and the foreign exchange student, Nadia, Michelle though of Jim as the "sure thing" and pretended that she was only one that didn't see the video so that Jim would ask her to prom, which he does. During prom night at an after party at Stilfer's lake house, Michelle seduces him by revealing her sexual knowledge she learned at band camp. She and Jim then go to have sex in Stifler's little brother Matt's room, where she makes him were 2 condoms, avoid the him repeating the incident with Nadia, and reveals that not that she saw the video but also the reason why see wanted him to ask her out. After performing some very aggressive sex on Jim, she leaves the following morning, due to fear of being rejected which the latter, mistakes for one-night stand, to his excitement. American Pie 2 One year later, after her first year of college Michelle had developed a friendship with Jim, even reveal the true reason why she left that morning. She was attending Tall-Oaks band camp but this time as a consular. Michelle was surprised to see that Jim was there, then he asks her for help by pretending to be his girlfriend to avoid embarrassment, as he has a broken penis that prevents him from having sex with Nadia, which she agrees to. After Jim's penis heals the two stage a break up, but Michelle, as Jim was unaware of her true feelings' for him, became depressed. However, when Michelle returned to Tall-Oaks Jim, who realized he was in love with Michelle, gatecrashes with by playing the trombone which Michelle joins in by playing her flute, then the two share a warm and tender kiss, much to the happiness of the crowd. After this Michelle officially becomes Jim's girlfriend. Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Mature Category:In Love Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Voice of Reason Category:American Pie Heroes Category:Victims Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pure Good